Resident Evil CODE:Veronica
Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, ou Biohazard CODE: Veronica au Japon, est un jeu de type survival-horror développé par Capcom et sorti en 2000, sur Dreamcast. C'est le quatrième jeu de la saga Resident Evil, il se déroule trois mois après les évènements de ''Resident Evil 2'' et ''Resident Evil 3''.'' C'est le premier ''Resident Evil a voir le jour sur la sixième génération de consoles. C'est aussi le premier volet qui utilise des environnements modélisés en 3D complète, ceci grâce au progrès technologique apporté par la Dreamcast. Particularités Resident Evil CODE: Veronica est le premier Resident Evil qui utilise des environnements modélisés en 3D complète, plutôt qu'en 3D pré-calculée. Cependant, le joueur n'a pas le contrôle de la caméra. Cette dernière effectue des rotations et des travellings sur des axes pré-déterminés. En revanche, deux armes permettent d'avoir accès à la vue à la première personne : le Lance-roquettes et le Fusil de précision. C'est aussi le mode de vue choisi pour le mini-jeu bonus. CODE: Veronica et Resident Evil 3 ont été développés en parallèle. En conséquence, certaines mécaniques se retrouvent dans l'un comme dans l'autre. On peut citer par exemple le demi-tour rapide ou encore les barils explosifs. En outre, des mécaniques d'anciens opus sont aussi réutilisées. Par exemple, il est possible de trouver des pièces détachées pour le Pistolet comme c'était le cas dans Resident Evil 2. Des nouveautés incluent la possibilité de tenir certaines armes dans ses deux mains, viser des ennemis différents en même temps ou encore ramasser des Herbes de soin même si l'inventaire est plein. On note l'apparition de nouvelles armes comme l'Arbalète aux carreaux explosifs ou le Fusil de précision. Le jeu comporte trois protagonistes jouables : Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside et Chris Redfield. Contrairement aux deux premiers Resident Evil où l'on pouvait choisir le personnage que l'on voulait jouer, dans CODE: Veronica, le joueur n'a pas d'autre choix que de contrôler Claire. Steve se contrôle dans une séquence bien précise vers le milieu de l'aventure, et Chris s'accapare toute la seconde moitié du jeu. Après avoir terminé l'aventure principale, un ''Mode Battle'' se débloque. C'est un mini-jeu qui propose cinq personnages jouables et dont l'objectif est de progresser en tuant tous les ennemis jusqu'au Boss final. Personnages * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield * Steve Burnside * Albert Wesker * Alexia Ashford * Alfred Ashford * Alexander Ashford * Rodriguo Juan Raval * M. Burnside * Carl Grisham CODE: Veronica X La PlayStation 2 ainsi que la GameCube — les deux systèmes 128 bits concurrents de la Dreamcast — ont eu un portage du jeu sous le titre CODE: Veronica X sorti respectivement en 2001 et 2003. Le jeu est réédité sur Dreamcast en 2001 sous le nom Complete Edition seulement au Japon. Il s'agit du même jeu avec quelques suppléments : * Des graphismes et effets légèrement rehaussés ; * Neuf minutes de cinématiques en plus qui explicitent la confrontation entre Claire et Wesker ; * La coupe de cheveux de Chris a été revue ; * Une scène de combat réactualisée entre Alexia et Wesker ; * Une scène de combat supplémentaire entre Wesker et Chris ; * Une musique de fin et un générique remaniés. Remaster HD Le 27 Septembre 2011, Capcom sort une version remastérisée en haute définition de CODE: Veronica X sur PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360. Le jeu est disponible en téléchargement sur les plateformes PlayStation Network et Xbox Live. Au Japon, une version physique est proposée sous le nom de Biohazard: Revival Selection et inclut la version HD de CODE: Veronica X et Resident Evil 4. Le 10 Mai 2017, Capcom sort une version remastérisée en haute définition de CODE: Veronica X sur PlayStation 4. Le jeu est disponible en téléchargement sur les plateformes PlayStation Network dans la gamme PS2 Classics.Resident Evil Code Veronica X is coming to PS2 Classics next week on PS4! Grab it starting May 9 in North America and May 10 in Europe!.facebook.com. Consulté le 6 Mai 2017. Doublage américain Notes * En 1998, durant les premiers mois de développement, Jill Valentine était initialement prévue pour incarner le rôle du personnage principal. Cependant, les changements de dernière minutes opérés par Hideki Kamiya sur la fin de Resident Evil 2 obligèrent Noboru Sugimura, le scénariste, à remplacer Jill par Claire pour CODE: Veronica. * Dans une des versions bêta du jeu, Claire possède des habits légèrement différents. * Les événements de CODE: Veronica sont revisités dans le très controversé Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. Source Catégorie:Jeux de:Resident Evil Code: Veronica es:Resident Evil Code: Veronica en:Resident Evil Code: Veronica it:Resident Evil Code: Veronica ja:バイオハザード CODE:Veronica pl:Resident Evil Code: Veronica pt-br:Resident Evil CODE: Veronica ru:Resident Evil Code: Veronica